MSN-06S Sinanju
The MSN-06S Sinanju (aka Sinanju, MSN-06S) is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is the modified version of Anaheim Electronics's MSN-06S Sinanju Stein. It is piloted by Full Frontal. Technology & Combat Characteristics Originally the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein developed by Anaheim Electronics as part of the Earth Federation's "UC Project", its movable frame is partly made from psycoframe materials. All of the Gundam-like features in the Sinanju Stein have been replaced with a Zeonic-like design and weaponry, making it reminiscent of the Sazabi. The boosters were also replaced with large flexible thrusters mounted in a wing-like arrangement on its back. Sporting multiple vernier thrusters throughout its frame, the unit is capable of achieving precise movements and high speeds. With its overwhelming combat ability, crimson body, and mono-eye sensors, the Sinanju reminds all who see it of the legendary "Red Comet". Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. This armament was kept on the Sinanju during the refit by The Sleeves. ;*Beam Saber :Stored within each forearm, they can also be used while attached externally to the arms. The Unicorn Gundam inherits this mechanism. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard long-range weapon of the Sinanju, it can be used to shoot down missiles or weak mobile suits. Unlike conventional beam rifles, the Sinanju's beam rifle is powered directly by the mobile suit's power plant rather than traditional E-caps, making it a versatile and powerful weapon. The rifle can also be armed with either a grenade launcher or rocket bazooka. ;*Shield :A long shield that is used for defense. It can store the Grenade Launcher, the Rocket Bazooka and Beam Axes. ;*Beam Axe :The Sinanju is also armed with two beam axes, stored on its shield. The beam axes can form a naginata to take down multiple enemies. Additionally, the axes can also be used while attached to the front of the shield. When activated, the beam blade expands beyond the shield's cover area, taking on an appearance resembling that of a beam shield. ;*Grenade Launcher :Can be mounted on the underside of either the beam rifle or the shield. ;*Rocket Bazooka :An alternative armament for the Sinanju, it carries 5 rounds in its clip. It can also be combined with the beam rifle. It was tested out by Dreissens in Palau. needed Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tank :As a high-performance mobile suit, the MSN-06S Sinanju is equipped with exceptionally powerful thrusters. While these thrusters allow the Sinanju to attain incredibly high acceleration, they consume fuel at a high rate. To compensate, the Sinanju can be equipped with a pair of back-mounted external propellant tanks which substantially increase the amount of fuel the Sinanju can carry, thus increasing the mobile suits operational flight time. When the fuel is depleted, the tanks can be ejected to decrease mass. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Psycoframe is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype pilot to mentally connect with their mobile suits operating system, similar to the bio-sensor, and directly issue commands via the pilots brainwaves. The technology is incomplete and many commands must still be imputed via traditional controls. Arguably, a mobile suit with a psycoframe and Newtype pilot will have a greater response time than an ordinary suit and pilot. History The Sinanju piloted by Full Frontal in UC 0096 is actually a modified version of the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein. The data from the Sinanju Stein was used by Anaheim to complete the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. In UC 0094, the Sinanju Stein was stolen (disguised as a transfer) by the remnants of Neo Zeon, "The Sleeves". The Sinanju Stein was slightly modified into the Sinanju and used as the personal machine of Full Frontal. For more information on the Sinanju's history, please go to Full Frontal's page. Variants ;*MSN-06S Sinanju Stein Picture Gallery MSN-06S - Sinanju - Novel Version.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju (Novel Version) Msn-06s-verka-front.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju (Gundam FIX Version - Front) Msn-06s-verka-rear.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju (Gundam FIX Version - Rear) Msn-06s-mechanics.jpg|Sinanju Sinanju-gm3.jpg|Sinanju in Gundam Musou 3 Sinanju-verka.jpg Sinanju-vs-unicorn-newtype-mag.jpg Sinanju-specialcover.jpg|Sinanju in "Mobile Suit Gundam UC" Red Comet Special Package UC-sinanju-ova2.jpg|Sinanju Gundam Unicorn Episode 2 Blu-Ray cover Sinanju-hi.jpg Sinanju Bazooka.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - MSN-06S Sinanju - Bazooka Hguc-sinanju-titanium.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSN-06S Sinanju Titanium Finish Sinanju-promo.jpg Msg-uc-novel-battle1.jpg M116_mb00020sinanju.jpg Sinanju-mg.jpg|Sinanju Master Grade model Kit MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl srwhotnews_hj12_p098.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju - Various Lineart Sinanju-head.jpg|Damaged head 179868.jpg|Sinanju Gundam War Card 1313468245128.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju girl from Asahiage's Unicorn Girls artbook Vlcsnap-2010-11-02-17h55m01s131-e1288742081177.png|Sinanju close-up 555.jpg|Sinanju re-enacting Char Aznable's "Red Comet Kick" attack on Unicorn Gundam Sinanju Hanger.jpg|The Sinanju at the Sleeves' MS hanger Sinanju taking cover.jpg|The Sinanju hiding behind a meteoroid Sinanju firing.jpg|The Sinanju firing on the Nahel Argama Sinanju close-up.jpg|The Sinanju seen from the Unicorn Gundam's camera Sinanju at Palau.jpg|The Sinanju at Palau, dispatching a Loto Sinanju cockpit.png|Sinanju's cockpit Sinanju dashboard.png|The Sinanju's dashboard 920dbc6ejw1dt3ly62sgwj.jpg|Sinanju's beam rifle attached to rocket bazooka sinanju (8).jpg SD Sinanju.jpg|Sinanju from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Notes *The Sinanju's name is derived from a fictional style of martial arts that came from a paperback book series known as ''The Destroyer''. *Though it has a tremendous speed as seen on the OVA, in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku, Sinanju is classified as a "short" unit, instead of "speed" unit. *The Sinanju's model number (MSN-06S) is almost identical to the MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type that Char once piloted, which is a clear play on its pilot Full Frontal being "The Second Coming of Char". Another gag is that Sinanju is described as moving "at three times the speed" of a Geara Zulu, which is what Char's MS-06S Zaku II Commander's Type is described as compared to a normal Zaku II. References Gd_mg_msn_06s_sinanju_d.jpg MG - Sinanju.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-06S Sinanju MG - Sinanju0.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju0.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju Rollout Sinanju 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju Rollout Colors Rollout Sinanju 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju Rollout Colors Rollout Sinanju 3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju Rollout Colors Rollout Sinanju 4.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju Rollout Colors Sinanju Hobby 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju Sinanju Hobby 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju Sinanju Hobby 3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju Sinanju Hobby 4.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - MSN-06S - Sinanju - Optional Weapons.jpg|Shield - Technical Detail/Design MSN-06S Sinanju - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design MSN-06S Sinanju - TechDetailDesign.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju - Technical Detail/Design w/ Rewloola MSN-06S Sinanju - WeaponTechDetailDesign.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju - Armaments/Technical Detail/Design External Links *MSN-06S Sinanju on MAHQ.net *MSN-06S Sinanju on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:MSN-06S_シナンジュ